ChanBaek : Here I am (JUDUL DIGANTI)
by Haruchan0611
Summary: [CHAP.3 UP!]Baekhyun dengan keadaan dan hidup yang menyedihkan. Jika dia berada di dongeng beauty and the beast, dialah beast. Dan saat dimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia rindukan selama ini, dia menyadari bahwa dia layaknya si buruk rupa. Sorry for bad summary. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol. GS (Genderswitch). Ada ChanLu/SeBaek. Tapi tetep main pairing is CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**By : Haruchan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : I am Here**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy**

 **Rating : T (mungkin bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun dengan keadaan dan hidup yang menyedihkan. Jika dia berada di dongeng beauty and the beast, dialah beast. Dan saat dimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia rindukan selama ini, dia menyadari bahwa dia layaknya si buruk rupa. Sorry for bad summary. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol. GS (Genderswitch). Ada ChanLu, ada SeBaek. Tapi tetep main pairing is CHANBAEK.**

 **Note : Fanfic ini terinspirasi maupun bisa dibilang remake dari drama "She Was Pretty". Aku membuat ff ini karena memang aku suka dramanya dan ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru meskipun dari sebuah drama. Semoga kalian suka!**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

 **HAPPY READING!**

...

...

 _"_ _Aku terlihat menyedihkan.. maka dari itu aku sembunyi. Dan aku takut kau tidak akan menyayangiku lagi.."_

...

...

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Awan-awan yang putih seperti kapas menghiasi langit dengan eloknya. Terkadang nampak burung-burung kecil terbang dan ikut menghiasi langit pagi ini.

"Huhf! Untung saja aku bangun tepat waktu" Gadis itu mengecek jam di tangannya. 08.15. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai jam 09.00.

Gadis itu menatap jalanan dengan zebra cross didepannya dengan mata yang terlihat lemas. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, yang jelas bisa dilihat dia sedang lelah dan sudah lelah.

Ting!

"Oh! Ayo jalan!" Gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanannnya sambil menggenggam selempangan tas kumalnya dengan erat. Rambutnya yang keriting diikat, pakaian yang sangat formal, dan sepatu yang licin serta kaos kaki putih. Gadis itu terlihat orang udik di tengah keramaian orang-orang cerdas.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar bertingkat yang membuatnya linglung sesaat. Dengan tekat yang kuat dia memasuki gedung itu. Sedetik setelah dia masuk mataya langsung membulat. Matanya seperti mendapat asupan baru yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan selama hidupnya.

"Wah.. tempat ini mewah sekali.." Gadis itu terkagum bukan main. Selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya di dunia, belum sekalipun dia melihat pemandangan gedung perkantoran mewah seperti yang ada di depannya saat ini. Yang dia tahu hanya tempat ayahnya yang sempit dan penuh dengan kertas serta mesin cetak.

Gadis itu melangkah perlahan diikuti tatapan dari beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Sepertinya penampilannya pagi ini membuat kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya.

Puk puk!

Gadis itu berbalik "Oh! Siapa?"

"Kau.. Byun Baekhyun?"

"Iya saya Byun Baekhyun"

Pria itu tersenyum "Kau yang mau ikut wawancara itu kan?"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum "Iya. Saya orangnya" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan "Nama saya Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan anda"

"Saya Lee Jinki, wakil penasehat direktur di perusahaan ini" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Jinki menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah lalu mengangguk.

"Anu!" Jinki tersentak "Iya?"

"Apa setelah wawancara kita akan ditempatkan di tempat yang berbeda?"

"Hm. Kalian akan diterima apapun penampilan kalian dan apapun pasion kalian. Tapi kita tidak menjamin bahwa pasion yang kalian miliki akan membawa kalian ke pekerjaan yang kalian sukai di sini. Bisa saja kau yang suka membuat cerita dongeng ditempatkan di bagian dokumenter ataupun sebagainya" Lugas Jinki lalu tersenyum menampakkan giginya yang rapi.

"Ah.. begitu.." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil melirik ke arah kirinya. Tidak sengaja Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding besar di atas pintu aula "Hah? Sepuluh menit lagi!" Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya sesaat sebelum dia berlari menuju lift yang berada di aula gedung.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan tatapan dan senyum yang cerah "Tuan Jinki! Terima kasih dan senang bertemu dengan anda!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya diikuti Jinki yang juga melambai kecil dengan senyum canggungnya. Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju lift yang dia tuju.

Jinki menghela nafas "Hah.. Gadis yang cekatan" Jinki menunduk sambil menggeleng dan langsung pergi dari tempatnya dia berdiri.

Sementara di dalam lift nampak Baekhyun bersama pegawai lainnya tengah berdiri menunggu lift tertutup. Lift tertutup? Ya.. karena keberatan muatan jadilan liftnya tidak bisa tertutup dan naik. Dan perdebatan mulai muncul disana.

"Hei kau" Semua orang menoleh termasuk Baekhyun "Sa-saya?"

"Iya kau, keriting. Bisa kau keluar dulu? Lift ini nampaknya tidak bisa tertutup karena dirimu" ketus gadis itu dengan tatapan sinis "Jadi.."

"Jadi tentu saja kau harus keluar"

Baekhyun berkedip sejenak lalu medesak keluar dari lift. Sedetik setelah dia keluar Baekhyun langsung panik dan berjalan mondar mandir di depan lift "Aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana bagaimana? Apa naik tangga darurat? Tapi tetap saja nanti terlambat.. bagaimana ini huh? huh?"

Tak tak!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lalukan?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat seorang lelaki tengan melambai kearahnya. Sejenak dia menoleh ke sampingnya. Nampak gadis yang menyuruhnya keluar ternyata ikut keluar juga.

"Hei!

Baekhyun kembali menoleh "Aku?"

"Iya, masuklah" Pinta lelaki itu dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam lift. Baekhyun mendesah lega lalu memperbaiki nametagnya dengan bangga "Syukurlah"

...

"Terima kasih atas partisipasi anda semua dan semoga beruntung"

"Ya Pak!"

Brak!

Baekhyun keluar dengan wajah yang tegang, berharap setelah wawancara tadi dia bisa dapat pekerjaan sesulit apapun itu. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada disana dan mulai mengetuk ngetuk lantai dengan sepatunya yang mengkilap.

"Oh.. bagaimana ini? Apa aku diterima huh? apa aku diterima? Aku harap iya, aku harap iya, iya, iya.." ocehnya dengan mata tertutup. Seketika itu juga segumpal onigiri masuk ke dalam mulut cerewetnya "huh?"

Baekhyun menoleh, nampak lelaki dengan kulit seputih susu sedang tersenyum bodoh kearahnya. Lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding karena dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Baekhyun mengeluarkan onigiri dari dalam mulutnya "Hah?"

"Hai! Kau terlihat frustasi. Mau aku pijit?"

"Hah? Tidak tidak! Memangnya aku siapamu sampai kau mau memijitku?" Baekhyun mengucapkannya tanpa sadar, membuat lelaki itu tertawa keras "Kau ternyata sudah bisa bicara non formal kepadaku ya"

"Eh? Maafkan aku. Aku salah bicara"

"Tidak apa.. tapi ada syaratnya" Baekhyun terbelalak "Apa? Ada syaratnya?"

"Tentu saja! Permintaan maaf tidak akan mudah diterima oleh seorang Oh Sehun" Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun mengerenyit melihat lelaki yang bernama Sehun itu bertingkah aneh dihadapannya "Hukh! Ya sudah. Memang apa syaratnya?"

Sehun membuka mata dan langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Baekhyun dengan wajah bodohnya "Ada tiga yang harus kau lakukan. satu. makan onigiri dariku, dua. Jika kau diterima disini belikan aku tteobokki setiap akhir pekan, dan yang ketiga jangan menolak jika aku akan mengerjaimu setiap saat. Dan yang lebih menyenangkannya lagi aku akan mendapatkan itu semua karena kau pasti diterima disini hahaha!"

Baekhyun sedikit mengaga "Hei! Ta-tapi apa? Setiap akhir pekan? Kau pikir aku orang kaya bisa membelikan dirimu tteobokki setiap minggu?"

"Tidak! Tapi karena kau akan bekerja disini aku yakin gajimu cukup untuk membelikanku bokki setiap akhir pekan hahaha!" Baekhyun merengut sebal lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Sehun yang daritadi terus tertawa, mendongak menatap Baekhyun "Ada apa? Kau senang ya?"

"Tidak! Tapi aku menderita~"

Sehun menyeringai jahil "Benar kan~ Kau sudah aku kerjai dan mulai sekarang! Kau harus menuruti keiinginanku Byun Baekhyun~"

"He-hei! Dasar! dan darimana kau tahu kalau namaku Baekhyun?"

"Semua orang juga tahu namamu Byun Baekhyun. Sebelum kau kesini semua orang menertawakan fotomu yang ada di formulir pendaftaran. Haha! Tidak kusangka teryata orang sepertimu benar benar ada di korea"

Perkataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi "Huh! dan kau juga tertawa?"

"Tentu saja aku tertawa. Mana mungkin aku tidak tertawa"

"Ish!" Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memukul Sehun bel pengumuman terdengar dari speaker yang dipasang disana.

 _"_ _Mohon peserta wawancara segera datang ke lobi karena pengumuman pegawai baru akan diumumkan. Sekali lagi.."_

"Cepat sekali pengumumannya" Baekhyun tertegun sesaat lalu segera menoleh ke arah Sehun "Kenapa?"

"Ayo ikut aku"

"Ikut kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke lobi bodoh!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik Sehun menuju lobi melewati tangga darurat dengan onigiri yang kembali bersarang di dalam mulutnya. Bodohnya Baekhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa dia sedang melewati tangga darurat dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang seperti orang mabuk dibelakannya "Sehun!"

Sehun bersandar di pegangan tangga dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar "Hei Sehun! bangun!"

"Kau seperti monster" Ibaratkan sebuah kartun. Bayangkan saja mata Sehun yang seperti garis melengkun dan air liur keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dan kembali menarik Sehun turun dari tangga "Hei! Kau menarikku lagi?"

...

Baekhyun dan Sehun sampai di lobi. Nampak banyak orang yang berpenampilan sebelas dua belas seperti Baekhyun tengah menunggu papan besar dihadapan mereka diperlihatkan. Sehun yang sudah lelah akhirnya berjongkok di samping Baekhyun "Hei Byunbaek. Aku ke kantorku dulu ya"

"Lalu aku sendirian begitu?" Protes Baekhyun "Iya lah. Kau harus belajar mandiri disini huh? Aku pergi dulu" Sehun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun "Byunbaek jangan lupa permintaanku!"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir "Baru pertama kali bertemu juga sudah minta ini itu. Bagaimana nasibku nanti?" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya dan berjongkok, sama yang seperti Sehun lalukan tadi.

"Baiklah! Satu! Dua! Tiga!"

Srek!

Papan telah ditampakkan dan seluruh calon pegawai berebut untuk melihat dimana mereka ditempatkan. Baekhyun terlihat lebih santai karena dia memutuskan untuk menunggu yang lainnya selesai melihat papan pengumuman. Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan mendekati papan besar itu.

"Permisi" Baekhyun menelusup melewati para calon pegawai. Dia mulai membaca satu per satu nama-nama yang tertata rapi kebawah itu. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan namanya sendiri "Byun Baekhyun.. pegawai lepas tim editing di bagian redaksi Korean's best.."

Baekhyun mendur selangkah lalu terdiam sesaat dengan posisi yang sama saat dia melihat namanya. Membungkuk dengan bokong yang menonjol ke belakang. Baekhyun mencibikkan bibir dengan air mata yang menggenang sudah siap mau terjun.

"Akhirnya!" Baekhyun berteriak layaknya speaker rusak. Semua orang dibuat terkejut oleh teriakan Baekhyun yang super cempreng. Baekhyun langsung berlari ke tengah lobi dan meloncat-loncat ria disana "Akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan! Hore!"

Baekhyun tertawa seraya terkikik senang. Baekhyun seperti mendapat kehidupan baru di dalam dunia yang sama. Dia juga merasa bahwa dia masih diberi kesempatan hidup oleh Tuhan. Terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang saat ini masih berdiri di sana dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada jam yang dia lihat tadi pagi.

"Jam 11.27.. kehidupan baru dimulai"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Oh suamiku! Kau sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah "Hah! Aku lelah!"

"Lelah? Sini suamiku duduk dulu" Gadis itu menuntun Baekhyun duduk diikuti dirinya duduk dihadapan Baekhyun "Jadi.. bagaimana? Kau diterima?"

Baekhyun yang awalnya lelah berubah menyeringai "Ini!"

Gadis itu beterpuk tangan "Wah! Suamiku memang hebat!"

"Hehe terima kasih. Tapi Luhan, tidak apa kan aku diterima jadi pegawai lepas?" Luhan yang awalnya ceria langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun "Pegawai lepas?"

"Iya.. tidak apa kan?"

Luhan berubah menyeringai "Tentu saja tidak apa suamiku~" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun "Ini sudah awal yang bagus, kau harus bekerja keras demi cita-citamu. Kau ingin membelikan ayahmu mesin cetak kan?"

"Hm!"

"Kalau begitu ayo semangat! Aku juga akan bekerja keras dan menyemangatimu" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis, rambutnya yang terurai ditambah wajahnya yang cantik semakin membuat Baekhyun terkagum "coba saja wajahku sama cantiknya sepertimu.. aku pasti dapat pekerjaan yang bagus"

Luhan merengut sebal "Hei. Pegawai lepas sih pegawai lepas tapi ini di Korean's best kau tahu? Korean's best!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan datar "Ehem! Lagipula juga kau tidak terlalu buruk Baek. Yang terpenting kau harus kerja keras, itu yang utama"

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun beranjak dan tanpa sengaja melihat laptop mereka yang menyala "Luhan ada email"

Luhan pun ikut menoleh "Dari siapa?"

"Entahlah" Baekhyun duduk di kursi dan membuka email itu. Nampak terkejut menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, matanya yang membulat membuat Luhan sedikit risau dengan Baekhyun "Baek, ada apa?"

"Luhan.."

"Baekhyun?"

"Email..dari Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah yang terkejut. Luhan segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan melihat isi email itu.

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _Halo Baekhyun. Ini aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol._

 _Akhirnya aku menemukan emailmu. Aku sangat senang walaupun hanya email. Dan juga aku menemukan nomor dan alamatmu di website sekolah. Tertanya Song saem sangat baik memberikanku nomor dan alamatku begitu saja._

 _Oh iya Baek. Aku sekarang ada di Korea. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa pulang. Dan juga aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu._

 _Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ketemuan? Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak haha!_

 _Aku tunggu Baek. Aku akan menelponmu setelah email ini terkirim. Tunggu teleponku oke?_

"Luhan, bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun kembali frustasi. Setelah tadi pagi sekarang dari Chanyeol. Eh tapi tunggu.. Chanyeol? Siapa Chanyeol?

"Tunggu dulu. Chanyeol si anak gendut itu kan? Yang memakai kacamata?"

"Tentu saja dia! Dia yang menginap dirumahku dulu Luhan! Teman masa kecilku!"

Luhan menggeleng pelan "Dulu dia takut sekali kepadaku.. apa sekarang dia masih sama?"

"Sekarang bukan waktunya membahas itu. Bagaimana ini?!"

Kring.. kring.. kring..

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama terkejut "Tidak!" Baekhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menatapnya ketakutan "Nomor baru? bagaimana ini Lu? Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Hei tenang dulu. Mungkin saja itu bukan dia. Kau angkat dulu" Luhan mendorong tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat ke telinganya. Baekhyun terus menolak dorongan Luhan hingga akhirnya dia memaksa melepaskan dorongan Luhan "Luhan~"

"Angkat saja dulu Baek" Bujukan Luhan membawa hasil. Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya dan mulai mendengarkan "Halo?"

 _"_ _Halo? Byun Baekhyun?"_

"Iya. Ini siapa?"

 _"_ _Aku Park Chanyeol Baek! Kau tidak tahu suaraku ya? Oh iya ya, aku kan baru kembali dari Amerika hehe"_

Baekhyun saat ini ingin sekali menangis. Rasanya mendengar suara Chanyeol seperti mendengar suara deru air terjun. Baekhyun seketika gelagapan menyadari dirinya telah membuang waktu "Wah.. suaramu sangat indah. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _"_ _Sangat baik. Kau?"_

"Sama sepertimu. Jadi dimana kita ketemuan?"

 _"_ _Eum.. bagaimana kalau di depan memorial of the lord?"_

"Disana? Baiklah" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menatap Luhan yang tengah mengacungkan jempol untuk Baekhyun "Chanyeol"

 _"_ _Iya?"_

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol tersenyum di seberang sana "Aku penasaran bagaimana dirimu sekarang. Apa kau masih gendut?"

 _"_ _Hahahaha! Kau lihat saja nanti. Datanglah, aku menunggumu"_

"Hm! Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu"

 _"_ _Oke. Bye!"_

"Dah!" Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya lalu kembali menatap Luhan melas "Luhan.."

"Kau berpenampilan seperti biasa saja. Tidak perlu heboh-heboh"

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk mantap "Ganti baju sana, aku juga mau pergi"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Ada deh~ cepat ganti sana! Ayo ayo ayo!" Luhan mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Luhan menutup pintu dan bersandar ke pintu "Chanyeol.. aku juga penasaran bagaimana tampangnya saat ini. Dia yang semakin gendut atau apa?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil putih yang dikendarai Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sebelum Baekhyun berbalik kearahnya dan ikut tersenyum "doakan aku ya"

"Itu pasti!" Luhan kembali mengangkat jempolnya untuk Baekhyun "Hehe. Istriku! Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Iya suamiku! Semoga sukses!" Luhan menekan gas dan segera pergi dengan lambaian manis. Baekhyun terus melambai hingga mobil itu hilang di belokan lampu merah "hah.. sekarang aku harus mencarinya"

Baekhyun mulai berjalan. Penampilannya ya.. seperti biasa. Kaos biru donker dengan motif gadis putih, celana jeans warna putih, dan rambut keritingnya yang diurai. Oh iya! Tidak pula tas selempang yang orang-orang bilang terlihat kumal yang selalu Baekhyun bawa kemanapun dia pergi. Baekhyun terus melangkah mencari keberadaan Chanyeol hingga dia mendapati seorang pria duduk membelakanginya.

"Hah? Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri lelaki itu lalu menepuk pundaknya. Seketika lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun sangar "Eh? Kau.. bukan Park Chanyeol?"

"Bukan!" Lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Pada saat itu juga ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun segera mengangkat teleponnya "Halo Chanyeol?"

 _"_ _Oh! Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sudah di memorial of the lord. Kau dimana?" Baekhyun celingak-celinguk tidak jelas hingga akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki tinggi dengan setelan jas bermodel masa kini tengah mengangkat telepon, sama dengan yang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Chanyeol.."

 _"_ _Hm? Oh! Aku menemukanmu!"_ Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol berjalan dan..

Deg!

Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja. Senyuman yang dia lontarkan seketika hilang ditelan badai besar. Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum, tapi bukan untuknya.

 _Chanyeol.._

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu seorang gadis. Gadis itu menoleh dengan ponsel yang masih ia genggam "Huh? siapa?"

"Aku Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol? Aku tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Maaf ya" Gadis itu berjalan pergi. Chanyeol tertawa canggung lalu kembali mengecek ponselnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar disana dengan segala perasaan buruk yang menguar dari dalam dirinya "Dia.. tidak mengenalku. Apa aku terlalu jelek?" Pinta Baekhyun lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

Pip.. pip.. pip..

 _"_ _Halo?"_

"Luhan. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?"

 _"_ _Hm. Kenapa? Kau mau dijemput?"_

"Ah.. tidak. Pokoknya cepat ke tempat kau menurunkanku oke?"

 _"_ _Oke. Aku tutup dulu yang Baek"_

"Iya. Cepatlah kesini"

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi dai berbegas menemui Baekhyun yang dia rasa tengah mengalami kesulitan.

...

Ckit!

Luhan turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang berlari menghampirinya "Ada apa Baek?"

"Luhan~ Chanyeol tidak mengenaliku"

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Iya~ dan aku minta tolong gantikan aku malam ini. Pura-puralah menjadi diriku oke? Malam ini saja" Baekhyun bergelantung manja di lengan Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu menatap Baekhyun heran sekaligus kesal. Bukan kesal karena Baekhyun yang manja di tangannya, Chanyeol yang membuatnya kesal.

"Baek, tenanglah. Tapi benar kan malam ini saja?"

"Iya"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Kau harus menjelaskan kalau kau bukan aku. Kumohon" Baekhyun menggosok tangannya memohon kedapa Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya menimang janji Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk "Baiklah. Aku akan menggantikanmu"

"aaa! Terima kasih istriku~" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan sedikit keberatan dengan pelukan Baekhyun "Iya Baek" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

...

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya akhirnya berbalik mendapati gadis berkucir tengah menatapnya ragu "Siapa?"

"Aku.." Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Luhan dengan mata yang agak menyipit.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Tatapan yang awalnya menyelidik berubah rileks ketika mendengar nama itu. Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang ia rindukan.

"Baekhyun? Ini benar Baekhyun?"

"Iya.. aku Byun Baekhyun" Luhan mengatakannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Seketika itu juga Chanyeol memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan terkejut mendapat perlakuan yang menurutnya asing dari seorang yang menurutnya asing karena dari dulu dia hanya mengenalnya sekilas "Cha-Chanyeol-"

"Aku merindukanmu.. sangat.." Chanyeol terus memeluk Luhan hingga akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan ekpresi kelelahan darin wajahnya "Chanyeol sesak"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan penuh harapan "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu! Aku sangat senang!"

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman yang dia buat senormal mungkin. Chanyeol menarik Luhan menuju kedalam gedung memorial of the lord yang mereka tidak sadari meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di balik pohon yang sama. Baekhyun berbalik lalu mengapus sesuatu yang cair dari matanya. Bagi Baekhyun salah satu hal yang paling dia takuti adalah saat ini.

Orang yang dia sayangi tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Hiks!" Isakan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya dan meremas kaosnya kuat kuat. Menahan rasa sakit dan bingung yang Baekhyun harap tidak berkepanjangan.

Hah.. malam yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan lemas berjalan melewati lobi kantornya. Setelah kejadian tadi malam Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam mobil. Luhan yang bercerita karena dipaksa Baekhyun harus pasrah dengan suara tangisan Baekhyun yang seperti hantu padahal dia waktu itu dia sedang menyetir.

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun bekerja di salam satu perusahaan majalah fashion yang terkenal di korea maupun dunia. Namanya Korean's best, sudah disebutkan di atas tadi iya kan? Dan betapan beruntungnya Baekhyun bisa bekerja di tempat itu meskipun dia belum menyadarinya sama sekali. Meskipun jadi pegawai lepas pun! Baekhyun sangat beruntung karena..

Puk!

Baekhyun menoleh "Byunbaek! Pagi!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan terpaksa lalu kembali berjalan. Sehun yang saat itu tengah menyodorkan onigiri kepada Baekhyun sedikit terkejut lalu kembali mengikuti Baekhyun, tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang bodoh "Hei Byunbaek! Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau mengikutiku huh?"

"Aku? Mengikutimu? Hah? Aku sedang berjalan ke ruang kerjaku"

"Ruang kerja?"

"Hm! Dan aku baru menyadari kau satu ruang kerja denganku" Sehun menyeringai jahil lalu dengan cepat melahap onigirinya "Kau mau? Ambilah"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun jijik dan segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun "Hah? Hei! Byunbaek! Byunbaek!"

...

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi" Balas yang ada di sana. Baekhyun seketika takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Ruang kerja yang besar.. dan bermodel.

"Jadi ini yang Sehun bilang ruang kerjanya? Besar sekali" Baekhyun masih mengagumi yang Sehun bilang 'ruang kerja' itu, sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak menyadari Sehun yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan topeng monster terpasang jelas di wajahnya "Baek.."

Baekhyun menoleh "Huaa!"

Sehun cekikikan sambil melepaskan topengnya "Hihihi. Bagaimana? Apa aku cocok bersanding dengan Nicolas Cage?"

"Nicolas Cage apanya? Wajahmu saja tidak menjual!"

"Memang" Ucap Sehun masih dengan cengiran bodohnya. Baekhyun tetap dengan posisinya, duduk dengan kaki mengangkang lebar. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa orang-orang tengah menatapnya kebingungan "Ah.."

Baekhyun beranjak lalu membungkuk sopan "Halo semuanya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Usiaku 24 tahun dan aku masih jomblo. Senang berkenalan"

Responnya tidak terlalu baik. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang menanggapinya manis dan yang lainnya sibuk berbisik dengan sesamanya.

"Jadi dia pegawai lepas itu?"

"Iya. Lihat saja penampilannya. Sangat tidak layak"

"Rambutnya juga hihihi! Terlihat seperti sapu ijuk"

Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara itu. Dengan terpaksa dia melewati kerumunan kecil itu dan duduk di kursi yang kosong. Baekhyun menghelas nafas dan mulai menata meja barunya yang kebelutan bersebrangan dengan meja Sehun.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun curiga hingga akhirnya dia mengahpiri Baekhyun bersama dengan kursi berjalannya "Hei Byunbaek"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan disini"

"Iyakah? Terserah kau saja" Jawab Baekhyun ketus dengan tangan yang sibuk menata barang-barangnya. Tas selempangan kesayangannya itu akhirnya beristirahat di meja baru nan bersih setelah bergelantungan lemas di pundak Baekhyun.

"Baek kau-"

"Selamat pagi Pimred!" Sehun ikut berdiri bersama dengan yang lain kecuali Baekhyun. Nampaknya dia tidak mendengar suara sekeras itu.

"Psst! Byunbaek"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berbisik seperti itu eoh?"

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Semua orang berkumpul di depan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan nyentrik beserta seorang lelaki tinggi berwajah tampan yang seketika membuat para gadis disana lemah karenanya. Baekhyun masih kalut dengan suasana hatinya sehingga suara wanita nyentrik itu pun masih tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Pimred Sungmin tumben mampir kesini?" Tanya seorang lelaki disamping Sehun "Daesung hyung, untuk apa kau tanya-tanya?"

"Ehem! Aku disini karena ada berita penting" Wanita itu menyentuh pundak lelaki tinggi itu pelan. Semua orang yang melihat tersenyum canggung sekaligus takjub melihat sosok pria tinggi dan tampan didepan mereka. Rejeki memang tidak bisa ditolak.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara asing langsung berdiri.

"Aku memperkenalkan Wakil Pimpinan Redaksi kita yang baru!" Sungmin mempersilahkan lelaki itu berbicara.

"Salam kenal. Aku Park Chanyeol. Wakil Pimpinan Redaksi yang baru" Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis. Semua orang tersenyum ramah menyambut Wapimpred mereka yang baru. Mereka berpikir bahwa Tuhan telah mengirimkan angin segar nan harum kepada mereka yang selama ini bosan dengan formasi yang itu itu saja.

Tak jauh darisana nampak Baekhyun terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan semua yang ada di depannya. Apakah ini deja vu? Apakah ini mimpi? Atau memang ini kenyataan? Baekhyun berharap dia bisa memutar waktu ke malam itu dan mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah Baekhyun.

"Salam kenal. Aku Sandara. Pimpinan editing"

"Salam kenal. Aku Daesung. Apa saja boleh lah"

"Aku Sulli!"

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Bertugas di bagian tata rias!"

"Aku Kim Jongin. Aku bagian style fashion dan aku yang termuda disini"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam sambil menatap kartu identitasnya. Nampak foto wajahnya yang ceria dan rambut keritingnya yang terpampang jelas dengan nama 'Byun Baek Hyun' dibawahnya. Nama dan dirinya yang dia banggakan sampai sekarang.

 _Park Chanyeol kau.._

"Chanyeol.. hah?!" Baekhyun langsung berjongkok dan merangkak ke bawah meja kerjanya ketika dia tahu Chanyeol sedang melirik ke arahnya. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun mulai bertingkah aneh berjalan penuh tanya menuju meja Baekhyun.

"Hei"

"Huaa!" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Ditambah wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan membuat jantungnya seperti mau loncat "Ada apa?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada.. hanya bersembunyi" ketus Baekhyun "Begitu.. ya sudah!" Sehun beranjak dengan santainya dan kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun di bawah meja.

"Permisi" sepatah kata akhirnya keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Iya?" Jawab Sungmin "Siapa.. dia?" Tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah mengintip dari bawah meja. Sungmin memberikan respon yang tidak berarti "Dia? Aku tidak tahu. Jongin, memangnya siapa dia?"

Lelaki bernama Jongin itu mengedipkan mata "Oh! Dia-"

"Byun Baekhyun, 24 tahun, perempuan dan dia seorang jomblo" Sehun memotong perkataan Jongin dengan sekali tembak sambil menatap sinis Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa terpojok akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar dari tempat persembunyiaanya.

"A.. aku-"

"Kita sangat beruntung memilikinya. Karena dia gadis yang langka" Ujar Sehun lalu memamerkan cengiran bodohnya, membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali memukulnya dengan tongkat pel "Iya kan Byunbaek?"

"Langka apanya dasar.." Baekhyun melayangkan tinju dari jauh dan berhenti bertingkah ketika Chanyeol menatapnya serius. Baekhyun menurunkan layangan tangannya dan berdehem keras "Perkenalkan saya-"

"Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri karena aku pun tidak akan menghapal seseorang sepertimu"

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertohok. Baekhyun layaknya apel yang terkena sayatan panah. Ini masih untung Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini katanya dia cari jadi rasa tertohoknya tidak terlalu parah.

"Hah?"

"Aku butuh profesional disini. Dan melihatmu saja membuat mataku lelah" Chanyeol berubah menjadi jengah. Baekhyun merasa bahwa sekarang dia harus pergi dari tempat itu, tempat yang menurutnya mewah tapi mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu permisi" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan meninggalkan semua yang ada disana. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang prihatin dengan Baekhyun dan sisanya ya.. bisa dibayangkan sendiri.

"Hah.." Chanyeol menghela nafas "Maafkan aku atas yang tadi. Kalau begitu semoga kita bisa bermitra baik dan selalu sukses"

"Ya Wapimpred!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahaha! Kembali dengan ff baru hihi. Sudah dijelaskan diatas kalau ini terinspirasi maupun remake dari drama "She Was Pretty" aku suka banget sama drama itu. Ceritanya juga aku buat agak beda, hanya point point tertentu saja yang sama tapi berbeda pemicu /?/ Semoga yang baca juga suka. Amin.**

 **Dan buat ff dream ada yang tanya "irie itu nyata atau ngga?" dan jawabannya Iya. Dia nyata kok. Buktinya Irie ngobrol sama Kai hihihi. Dream masih lanjut dengan keambiguan level tingginya haha! Doakan ff ini juga lanjut sampai habis ya! Amin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW? I THINK YES**

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**

 **Haruchan**


	2. Chapter 2

**By : Haruchan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Here I am**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, comedy**

 **Rating : T (mungkin bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun dengan keadaan dan hidup yang menyedihkan. Jika dia berada di dongeng beauty and the beast, dialah beast. Dan saat dimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia rindukan selama ini, dia menyadari bahwa dia layaknya si buruk rupa. Sorry for bad summary. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol. GS (Genderswitch). Ada ChanLu, ada SeBaek. Tapi tetep main pairing is CHANBAEK.**

 **Note : Fanfic ini terinspirasi maupun bisa dibilang remake dari drama "She Was Pretty". Aku membuat ff ini karena memang aku suka dramanya dan ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru meskipun dari sebuah drama. Semoga kalian suka!**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

 **HAPPY READING!**

...

 _"_ _Aku terlihat menyedihkan.. maka dari itu aku sembunyi. Dan aku takut kau tidak akan menyayangiku lagi.."_

...

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Bagaimana ini bagaimana ini? Huh? huh? aku bisa gila!" Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas layaknya komidi putar. Rambut Baekhyun yang keriting berubah menjadi lebih keriting lagi karena sebelumnya dia menjambak maupun mengacak-acak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? jika dia sampai tahu aku Byun Baekhyun bagaimana? Aish! Dasar!" Baekhyun merosot duduk bersandar di tembok putih di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati jendela yang saat ini berwarna biru muda. Ya.. langit sangat indah pagi ini, jika Baekhyun sedang tidak frustasi.

"Bagaimana.. bagimana.. oh!" Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

Pip.. pip.. pip..

 _"_ _Halo?"_

"Luhan? Apa kau tidak sibuk?"

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku sedang istirahat. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk.

 _"_ _Masalah apa?"_ Tanya Luhan yang merasa Baekhyun sedang mengangguk di sana "Itu.. Chanyeol.."

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau satu instansi dengan Chanyeol?"_ Luhan menanyakannya seolah-olah itu hanya candaan semata "Kenapa kau mudah sekali menebaknya _sih_ Lu~"

 _"_ _Tentu saja.. apa?! Jadi benar?!"_ Teriakan Luhan membuat semua kru yang ada disana terkejut. Banyak yang melihatnya ragu dan penuh tanya.

"Luhan, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Tidak pak fotografer. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan temanku. Maaf" Luhan mengangguk sopan lalu kembali mengerenyit menunggu Baekhyun berbicara _"Hei Baekhyun"_

"Hah? Iya?"

 _"_ _Jadi Chanyeol? Satu instansi? Kenapa bisa?"_

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Setelah aku masuk dan duduk sebentar dia langsung muncul dengan seorang ajumma nyentrik" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan super cepat, Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala _"Baek, bicaranya pelan-pelan"_

"Hehe, maaf. Jadi bagaimana?"

 _"_ _Bagaimana apanya?"_

"Ya bagaimana? Nanti kalau Chanyeol tahu aku ini Byun Baekhyun bisa hancur hidupku"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang _"Baek, dengarkan aku. Selama dia mengenalku sebagai Byun Baekhyun teman masa kecilnya, aku jamin meskipun dia sudah bertemu dengan seratus Byun Baekhyun pun dia tidak akan ragu dan tetap mempercayai aku sebagai Byun Baekhyun, mengerti?"_

"Tapi Luhan-"

 _"_ _Tidak ada tapi tapian. Percaya padaku oke?"_ Luhan saat ini tengah berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Luhan berharap Baekhyun menjawab "iya" atau "baiklah". Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun terganggu oleh masalah dirinya yang menjadi diri Baekhyun.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu" Baekhyun terenyum kecil. Luhan memang bisa membuat dirinya mengerti dalam berbagai situasi dan masalah. Terbukti dengan persahabatan mereka yang terus terjaga sampai sekarang "Luhan. Terima kasih"

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum _"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku sudah sangat handal dalam masalah seperti ini. Dan aku janji secepatnya aku akan memberitahukan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Jadi jangan risau ya"_

"Iya"

 _"_ _Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu. Istirahatku sudah mau habis"_

"Oh iya. Semangat ya"

 _"_ _Hm"_

Pip!

Luhan kembali menghela nafas berat. Merasakan dia berada di antara dua orang yang saling mencintai sangatlah tiadak enak. Bukan karena dia mencintai salah satu dari mereka, bukan. Dia seperti menjadi penghalang yang sama sekali tidak berniat menghalangi hubungan mereka. Dan disaat itu juga Luhan memutuskan akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mengatakannya"

...

...

Baekhyun saat ini tengah sibuk di meja kerjanya. Setelah insiden sembunyi lalu lari dan acara menelpon bersama Luhan dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya yang luas dan mewah itu. Baru saja pintu terbuka dia..

 _Flassback_

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun!"_

 _Baekhyun terpanjat ketika melihat wanita yang dia kenal sebagai Sandara itu menghampirinya dengan setumpuk kertas "Ini aku berikan kepadamu"_

 _Baekhyun menerima tumpukan kertas itu dengan wajah tidak berdosa "Tapi.. untuk apa ini?"_

 _"_ _Tolong terjemahkan dan koreksi tumpukan itu. Harus dikumpulkan nanti malam"_

 _"_ _Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Dara menatap Baekhyun tajam "Kerjakan. Sebenarnya itu tugasku tapi sekarang aku harus dinas ke luar kota. Aku percayakan kepadamu" Dara menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja._

 _Baekhyun meratapi tumpukan kertas itu lalu mencibikkan bibirnya "Hu~ kenapa banyak sekali~"_

 _"_ _Baekhyun!"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara "Baekhyun. Tolong antarkan barang ini ke gudang penyimpanan!"_

 _"_ _Apa? Lagi?" Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya malas "Ayolah~ aku malas jika disuruh mengangkat barang. Aku minta tolong ya~"_

 _Baekhyun sedikit menganga ketika melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak berdosa kepadanya "Tapi Kyungsoo aku-"_

 _"_ _Nuna aku titip yang diatas mejaku ya!" Teriakan Jongin membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"_

 _"_ _Aku mau beli kopi"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar Jongin akan pergi "Beli kopi? Aku ikut!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Kenapa hari pertamanya terasa seperti kerja rodi? Apalagi tugas dari Dara. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya karena Dara adalah atasannya. Dan Jongin? Oh Ayolah dia sedang beli kopi. Tapi Kyungsoo? Masih muda sudah malas apalagi kalau punya suami._

 _"_ _Kenapa tugasnya banyak sekali? Tapi aku tidak boleh mengeluh. Demi keluarga dan Luhan, aku akan bertahan" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu pergi ke mejanya._

 _Lihat. Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang gadis._

 _Flassback end._

"Kenapa mereka belum juga kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun seorang diri. Tangannya yang sibuk melingkari kata demi kata dan otaknya yang terus bekerja dan menerka-nerka membuatnya hampir meledak. Baekhyun merasa lelah dan ingin sekali pergi keluar walaupun hanya sekedar melihat langit di pagi hari.

Hampir satu jam Baekhyun duduk dengan tangan dan otak yang terus bekerja. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sehun?

Ah! Dia lupa. Dia sedang interview dengan seorang designer di Busan. Baekhyun hampir lupa bersyukur karena hari ini dia tidak akan mendengar maupun menderita karena Sehun. Hah! Rejeki memang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Dan.. selesai!" Sorak Baekhyun ketika kata terakhir telah dilingkari. Dengan rasa bangga dia membawa dokumen itu beserta kardus-kardus dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin ke meja Dara. Dia meletakkan dokumen itu di meja Dara dan segera menuju gudang.

Di perjalanan menuju gudang dia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Chanyeol bertemu dengannya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti saat ini. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, kalau diibaratkan seperti rambutnya yang kriting dan ruwet.

Tanpa dia sadari dia sudah ada di depan pintu gudang. Baekhyun sedikit penasaran ketika pintu gudang ternyata sedikit terbuka. Tanpa banyak pikir dia langsung masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Aku masuk" Ucapnya seperti minta izin. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, dirinya semakin masuk ke dalam gudang yang menurutnya ya.. sama saja seperti gudang-gudang lainnya. Diatas maupun bawah gudang nampak kotak-kotak dengan tulisan bergaya dan jika dibaca bisa membuat lidah sakit, membuat perhatian Baekhyun akan kotak-kotak yang dia bawa hilang seketika.

Bruk!

Kotak-kotak yang Baekhyun bawa terjatuh. Dengan setegah tergagap dia membereskan isi kotak yang ternyata kosmetik dengan nama-nama aneh yang membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Suara baritone itu membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala "Pa-park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memandangnya datar. Baekhyun yang sedikit tergagap menjadi semakin gagap lagi tak kala Chanyeol juga ikut berjongkok bersama dirinya.

Baekhyun gelagapan bukan main. Dia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu meletakkannya sembarangan dimanapun ada tempat kosong. Chanyeol terus mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun hingga dia memanggil Baekhyun yang berjalan tidak mengindahkannya.

"Hei pegawai magang" Panggil Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun kaku. Baekhyun menoleh "iya?"

Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri. Dengan tenang dia mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin mundur tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena satu hal. Tembok.

"Apa maumu?" Baekhyun gugup melebihi dirinya yang sedang menunggu namanya disebut dalam wawancara. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun hingga hindung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun kan?"

Baekhyun menangguk. Dia seketika curiga kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan namanya. Apakah ada yang salah atau yang lainnya?

"Kau.. tidak pantas memakai nama itu"

"Apa?"

"Nama itu.. terlalu cantik untuk dirimu" Bisik Chanyeol dengan nada yang membuat jantung para gadis copot seketika. Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Chanyeol seketika berubah begitu saja. Dia sedikit menyesal dengan sikap Chanyeol kepadanya. Bukan.. bukan kepadanya. Tapi kepada orang lain.

Dan dia adalah orang lain bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis dan pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih syok dengan sikap Chanyeol dan kata-katanya yang menyakitkan membuat air mata turun tanpa permisi dari matanya.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, terima kasih sudah membantuku mengoreksi. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas sesuatu-"

"Tidak apa Dara sunbae. Ini sudah biasa bagiku"

"Tapi aku heran, apa kau memang handal melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Ah.. Ayahku mempunyai usaha percetakan dan dulu aku sering membantunya dalam urusan seperti itu" Baekhyun tersenyu disela pembicaraannya. Dara juga ikut tersenyum "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Apa kau masih ada pekerjaan disini?"

"Tidak sih, aku hanya perlu membereskan mejaku dan pergi"

"Oke. Aku pulang, sekali lagi terima kasih Baekhyun!" Ucap Dara sembari pergi dari ruang kerja mereka. Baekhyun mengehmbuskan nafas lega melihat pekerjaannya sudah selesai hari ini "Sudah selesai. Tinggal beres-beres lalu pulang"

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Kacamata bulat layaknya profesor itu membuat Baekhyun menahan tawa. Untung saja ruangan Chanyeol kedap suara, jadi dia tidak bisa mendegar suara apapun termasuk suara semut sekalipun.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti "Jika saja diriku tidak seperti ini, mungkin kau sudah memelukku waktu itu" Pinta Baekhyun. Perasaannya yang sedikit sakit membawanya ke dalam masa lalu yang menyenangkan bersama Chanyeol. Dan saat dia tahu Chanyeol akan pulang dia berharap kenangan itu akan berlanjut. Kenangan itu sudah berlanjut..

Dengan orang yang salah.

Chanyeol merasa ada seseorang yang tengah melihat dirinya. Baru saja mengalihkan pandangan, matanya sudah disuguhi Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan santai dia mengambil remote dan menekan tombol kuning disana.

Pip!

Jendela buram. Ruang kerja Chanyeol memang canggih. Selain karena menyesuaikan keinginan si pemakai juga sebagai pelindung privasi dari pegawai-pegawai yang tak segaja melihat dirinya.

Baekhyun memaklumi tingkah Chanyeol hari ini. Dia tahu. Bagi Chanyeol dia hanyalah pegawai lepas yang namanya mirip dengan Byun Baekhyun yang dia kenal. Hanya itu.. tidak lebih.

Baekhyun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan mejanya yang berantakan yang terpenting dia pulang dengan selamat. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan saat ini.

...

...

Malam sepertinya sedang ingin menunjukkan kehebatan dirinya. Terbukti dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit kota. Cahaya penerangan gedung maupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuat suasana kota seperti tidak tidur walaupun malam sudah berdiam diri sejak tadi.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya. Disampingnya terpampang jelas poster hologram salah satu model terkenal dengan watermark Korean's Best di pojok kanan bawah. Baekhyun merasa seperti semut kecil jika melihat poster itu. Maka dari itu dia selalu menyandar ke samping agar hatinya tidak semakin sakit jika membayangkan dirinya yang dulu, sekarang, dan dengan poster itu.

Tin tin!

Baekhyun menoleh. Nampak Luhan keluar dari mobil dengan wajah khawatir "Suamiku~"

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan hi hells tingginya. Baekhyun beranjak dengan senyuman manis dan pasrah saat dipeluk Luhan "Uh~ Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Luhan ragu ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi yang membingungkan "Benar, ada masalah. Kalau begitu kita pulang dulu" Luhan menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke mobil sambil mengoceh tidak jelas. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan sedikit tidak menghiraukan ocehan Luhan.

Mereka sudah berjalan dengan mobil putih yang biasa Luhan pakai. Baekhyun membuka jendela mobil dan menyandarkan kepalanya menikmati angin malam yang dingin. Luhan sesekali melirik khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun "Baek, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah? Tidak.. itu.."

"Chanyeol lagi? Sudah aku bilang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membantumu"

"Iya Lu tapi-"

"Kau jangan risau. Aku akan membantumu. Jangan membantah dan ikuti saja alurnya" Ucap Luhan dengan pandangan yang fokus ke jalanan yang ramai. Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang ruwet layaknya rambutnya sendiri itu, dia bingung.. kecewa.

Lampu merah menghadang. Mobil-mobil berhenti dengan rapi. Baekhyun masih enggan pergi dari posisinya yang termenung. Wajahnya yang menatap keluar bisa dilihat semua orang yang ada di jalanan.

Baekhyun menoleh dan..

Sret!

Baekhyun masih dengan wajah yang termenung menatap karangan bunga besar disampingnya. Dia bukan memikirkanseberapa besar karangan bunga itu, tapi seberapa kuat lelaki paruh baya yang membawa bunga itu mengayuh dan bertahan di atas sepedanya.

"Ternyata benar.. hidup itu seperti roda"

...

...

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan perasaan kalut. Dia bingung ditambah heran. Bingung karena kenapa ada gadis yang namanya persis seperti Baekhyunnya dan heran kenapa dia terus memikirkan gadis keriting itu. Chanyeol menatap jalanan dengan serius, berharap dia bisa menghilangkan pikiran anehnya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala dengan bangganya. Chanyeol diam dan bernafas dengan teratur tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kirinya dan..

Sret!

Chanyeol menatap karangan bunga yang besar disampingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat kalimat yang ada di depan karangan bunga itu.

 _'_ _Kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kalian berdua. Selamat hari jadi yang ke lima tahun!'_

"Aku harap kita bisa bersatu"

Lampu hijau menyala. Chanyeol menekan gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Tak jauh dari mobilnya nampak mobil sport putih berbelok dengan eloknya dengan segala kepolosan yang dimilikinya.

...

...

Luhan duduk bersila dengan nasi yang dikuyahnya. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah makan dengan tidak manusiawinya. Baekhyun makan seperti orang yang tidak makan seminggu "Baek, makannya pelan-pelan"

"Biar! Aku sedang lapar!" Baekhyun terus melahap makanannya dengan rakus. Luhan menatapnya kosong sambil memasukkan sendok berisi nasi ke dalam mulutnya "Baek, ada apa denganmu? Apa Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun seketika berhenti lalu menatap Luhan "Benar. Chanyeol mengganggumu kan?"

"Mengganggu apanya? Tidak kok"

"Tidak. Dia pasti membuatmu sakit dengan kata-katanya"

Baekhyun terkejut "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hah! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku itu gadis yang tahu tipe lelaki manapun di Korea" Luhan mengatakannya dengan rasa bangga. Baekhyun tersenyum memaklumi. Tentu saja Baekhyun maklum, Luhan kan suka berkencan.

"Iya nona Xi Luhan yang cerdas" Luhan mendecih. Baekhyun menahan tawa melihat Luhan yang terlalu percaya diri. Luhan yang selama ini dia kenal. Luhan, sahabatnya.

"Luhan"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan berkencan terus?"

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Luhan enteng "Ya.. hanya heran saja. Rasanya berkencan dengan berpuluh-puluh pria.. seperti apa rasanya.." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membayangkan dirinya yang cantik beserta para lelaki yang berdiri menungggunya dengan penuh harap.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh, Luhan langsung menjitak kepala Baekhyun "Hei!"

"Aku tahu kau miskin cinta dari lelaki kecuali ayahmu. Tapi kau tahu, berkencan dengan banyak lelaki jauh lebih buruk daripada kerja jadi pegawai lepas di Korean's Best"

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk "Hei~ aku tidak akan tertipu darimu"

"Ini benar Baek!" Luhan mulai ngotot "Awalnya kau akan senang, kemudian berubah bingung lalu frustasi karena apa? Karena banyaknya lelaki yang kau kencani Baek!" Luhan menatap Baekhyun frustasi. Baekhyun langsung menurunkan sendoknya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya "Iya.. aku mengerti"

"Aku mengatakan ini agar Baekhyun-ku tidak terjerumus ke dalam hal yang membosankan" Luhan tersenyum manis lalu melanjutkan makannya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan tenang dan tanpa suara. Hanya suara dentingan sendok bersama mangkok yang terdengar.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Dia akan seperti ini selama dia bekerja di Korean's Best etah sampai kapan waktunya. Masih dengan rambut keriting, baju yang terlihat udik dan sepatu hampir jebol, dia menunggu dan menunggu.

Tanpa dia sadari lelaki jakung yang membuatnya selalu sakit hati berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan tablet dan segelas kopi di tangan dia sibuk mengoperasikan tablet yang saat ini tengah menyita konsentrasinya.

Baekhyun masih setia menunggu hingga lampu hijau pun menyala.

"Oh! Ayo jalan!"

Sret!

Chanyeol mendongak. Dia seperti mendengar sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. Sesuatu yang.. dia kenal selama ini. Seperti sebuah mantra yang selalu mengikatnya erat hingga sekarang.

Chanyeol mencari sumber suara itu Dia menoleh ke segala arah tapi tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah setengah jalan dengan wajah merengut karena terpapar sinar matahari.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun sampai kantornya. Hanya dari lampu merah, menyebrang lalu belok kanan, terus hingga ada pertigaan belok kiri, jalan terus hingga terlihat gedung besar berlapis kaca dengan tulisan 'Best'

Baekhyun yang baru masuk ke lobi dikejutkan oleh manusia setengah gila yang kemarin sudah membuat harinya tenang tanpa dirinya "Pagi Baek!"

"Pagi" Jawab Baekhyun malas. Sehun mengerenyit "Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?"

"Masalah? Sok tahu"

"Hm.. ya sudah. Ini, makan" Sehun mengadahkan tangan Baekhyun dan memberikan onigiri instan kepada Baekhyun "Ini kadaluarsa"

"Hah? Kenapa kau memberiku yang kadaluarsa?"

"Karena aku suka! Sudahlah. Kau makan itu dan ayo bekerja" Sehun menyeringai lalu pergi seperti seorang jagoan super. Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga lebar tidak percaya ada manusia gila seperti Oh Sehun di dunia ini.

"Hei Baek"

"Eh? Daesung sunbae"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Daesung sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya dengan penggaruk "Tidak ada sunbae. Tapi aku mau tanya sesuatu" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daesung.

"Apakah Sehun memang terlihat seperti orang gila?"

"Si edan itu? Ya memang. Entah dia edan sejak kapan"

"Hah.. aku akan selalu dihantui olehnya"

"Tapi dia spektakuler untuk seorang reporter" Baekhyun membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Daesung "dan dia juga anak yang baik. Hanya tingkahnya saja yang edan"

"Ah..begitu. tapi apakah.."

"Apa itu? Onigiri?"

"Iya. Tapu sudah kadaluarsa. Sunbae mau?"

"Hm Boleh lah" Baekhyun memberikan onigirinya "Padahal yang kadaluarsa jauh lebih enak" Ucap Daesung sambil berjalan pergi.

"Hei. Kadaluarsanya masih lusa nanti. Terima kasih!" Daesung melambaikan tangannya yang memegang onigiri kepada Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun dibuat jengkel oleh Sehun. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menjabak rambut Sehun berkali-kali sampai rontok kemana-mana.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak jelas "Ish! Dasar bodoh! Sebenarnya maunya anak ini apa sih?" Pasrah Baekhyun. Dia berencana langsung ke kantor dan mendiami Sehun seharian.

Baru saja Baekhyun melangkah dia tidak segaja tersandung kakinya yang lain. Baekhyun yang belum siap fisiknya sudah menyiapkan mental dalam sepersekian detik dia melayang dan siap untuk jatuh.

Grep!

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Berusaha menikmati rasa sakitnya yang ternyata hanyalah khayalan semata. Baekhyun membukan mata merasakan dirinya seperti melayang dan dipeluk seseorang.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati"

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Dia menoleh mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menopangnya dengan ekpresi datar. Baekhyun seketika memerah melihat Chanyeol yang berbeda dan jauh lebih tampan.

Bruk!

"Au!" Baekhyun mengelus pantatnya yang pelas. Chanyeol menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Terlihat sekali kalau Chanyeol tidak punya hati kepadanya. Baekhyun terus mengelus pantatnya hingga dia mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa anda menjatuhkan saya?"

"Aku lelah" Jawab Chanyeol lalu pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun kembali dibuat kesal sekaligus sakit oleh Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa- oh iya dia lupa. Chanyeol kan hanya mengenalnya sebagai Baekhyun! Bukan Baekhyunnya.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tatapan lelah. Baru awal pertemuan saja sudah seperti ini..

Bagaimana jika sampai dia tahu?

...

...

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati waktu istirahatnya yang sedikit. Baginya memejamkan mata lebih baik daripada makan ataupun minum. Karena matanya juga butuh istirahat selain juga tubuhnya.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Luhan membuka mata dan segera mengangkat teleponnya "Halo Chanyeol"

 _"_ _Baekhyun! Halo juga hehe"_

Luhan terlihat seperti berpikir "Eum.. Kau-"

 _"_ _Aku berencana makan malam bersamamu"_ Jawab Chanyeol dari jauh "Makan malam? Tapi.."

 _"_ _Ayolah. Kenapa? Kau ada kerja?"_

"Sebenarnya tidak.."

 _"_ _Kalau begitu ayo! Aku akan mentraktirmu_ " Chanyeol terlihat sangat girang saat itu. Luhan kembali menimang-nimang perkataan Chanyeol hingga jawaban keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Oke. Ayo makan malam. Dimana?"

 _"_ _Kau tahu restoran dekat gedung Korean's Best kan? Disitu. Datanglah. Aku menunggumu"_

"Hm. Aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Bye"

 _"_ _Bye"_

Luhan mematikan sambungannya lalu beralih meminta izin kepada ketuanya "Sunbae. Aku ada janji dengan temanku. Boleh aku absen pemotretan malam nanti?"

"Lalu kapan kau bisa menggantinya? Tinggal besok waktuku untuk pemotretan"

"Besok! Besok aku akan selesaikan. Temanku sudah menungguku. Boleh ya?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil sunbae itu menghela nafas "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi"

Luhan tersenyum girang "Terima kasih sunbae. Aku janji aku akan tampil lebih cantik untuk besok!" Seru Luhan sambil membereskan barangnya dan pergi untuk bersiap diri.

...

...

Baekhyun berjalan melewati lorong dengan tatapan kosong. Dia masih berpikir bagaimana jika Chanyeol tahu siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa dia akan membencinya? Apa dia akan malas dan pergi meninggalkannya? Atau terus menganggapnya tidak penting? Semua itu Baekhyun pikirkan demi kesehatan hati, jiwa dan pikirannya. Dia memikirkannya juga agar dia tidak terlalu terpukul jika hal itu terjadi.

Tak jauh dari sana Sehun tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Nampaknya dia masih penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Maklum lah dia baru mengenal Baekhyun kurang dari seminggu dan selama itu juga dia merasa tertarik dengan sosok Baekhyun yang ceroboh dan terlihat bodoh itu.

Puk!

Baekhyun berbalik "Sehun"

"Hai! Sekarang hari sabtu jadi.."

Baekhyun menunggu Sehun yang tengah menunduk "Traktir aku bokki!"

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah "Aku kan belum gajian!"

"Tapi perjanjian kita harus dilakukan. Sekarang hari sabtu dan aku ingin bokki" Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya berniat menggoda Baekhyun "Kita? Kau yang buat perjanjian-"

"Lalu apa? Aku kan cuma minta bokki di hari sabtu. Lagipula bokki juga murah kan?"

"Tapi-"

"Yah! Ayo berangkat!" seru Sehun sambil menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak minta dilepaskan dan ikut terseret bersama lelaki edan didepannya itu.

...

...

Mata bulat itu tidak berhenti menatap lelaki yang tengah mondar-mandir di depannya itu. Bibirnya yang sesekali mengulum ketika melihat senyum lelaki itu membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Jongin ambilkan jeans nomor 24!"

"Siap nuna!"

Oh lihatlah! Mendengar suaranya saja membuat Kyungsoo semakin terbang melayang. Sepertinya dia sudah tergila-gila dengan Jongin. Entah sejak kapan dirinya merasakannya. Saat melihat Jongin, mendengar suaranya, berbicara dengannya, dia serasa seperti di surga duniawi. Sungguh. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain bisa bersama Jongin.

"Jongin! Blouse merah jambu nomor 5!"

"Iya aku ambilkan!" Jongin mengambil blouse yang Dara minta. Dia berniat langsung memberikannya kepada Dara tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan wajah menggemaskan.

Jongin tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang tidak berubah "Kyungsoo nuna"

Kyungsoo terpanjat. Matanya yang bulat menjadi lebih bulat seperti bola pimpong tak kala tahu jika Jongin sudah ada di depannya "Eh?"

"Kau terlihat senang"

Kyungsoo gugup. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo beranjak dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang kerja mereka dengan wajah memerah. Jongin refleks membuat huruf 'O' dengan bibirnya. Sesaat setelah Kyungsoo pergi senyum kembali terukir di wajah Jongin.

Ditempat lain seorang gadis yang tengah menahan malu duduk menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat masih malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa juga Jongin kearahku? Aku kan jadi malu" rengek Kyungsoo seorang diri. Mengingat wajah Jongin yang sangat tampan membuat dirinya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Jongin.. kenapa juga aku lebih tua darimu" Protes Kyungsoo dengan wajah sebal. Dia mengoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu putih mungil kesukaannya.

Bagi Kai Kyungsoo hanyalah nunanya. Dari jaman awal dia bekerja di Korean's Best sampai dua tahun ini. Kyungsoo hanyalah kakak perempuan. Itu saja.

"Nuna sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati Jongin duduk disampingnya "Hah? Tidak. Hanya duduk-duduk saja"

"Benar hanya duduk saja?" Tanya Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sinis lalu kembali frustasi dengan pikiran dan isi hatinya.

"Nuna mau?" Jongin menyodorkan segelas kopi kepada Kyungsoo. Pemilik mata bulat itu menatapnya sesaat lalu mengambil gelas yang dipegang Jongin "terima kasih"

Jongin tersenyum. Pandangannya beralih ke pohon maple yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sore hari sangatlah tepat untuk memandang pepohonan" Perlahan Jongin meyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. Tanpa dia sadari Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya terpesona. Saat ini dia bagaikan gadis yang lebih muda daripada Jongin. Yang wajarnya menyukai lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi kenyataanya tidak. Dialah yang tua disini.

"Nuna"

Kyungsoo menoleh "Apa nuna sebelumnya pernah jatuh cinta?"

Seketika Kyungsoo tersentak "Apa? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memenuhi isi hatiku"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit heran. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang saat ini tengah berdiam diri di kepala Kyungsoo.

Siapa orangnya?

"Kalau iya bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menyeruput kopinya menunggu Jongin menjawab "Eum.. bagaimana ya? Aku juga bingung. Sebenarnya aku hanya iseng saja haha"

Kali ini Kyungsoo dibuat sebal oleh Jongin. Hanya iseng katanya? Hah! Dan lihat Kyungsoo sekarang. Sepertinya neuron-neuron di otak Kyungsoo sudah terbuang sia-sia oleh seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo beranjak dengan cepat "Nuna mau kemana?"

"Mau ke kantor!" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin tertawa lepas melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sebal dengan dirinya. Jongin kembali menikmati kopinya sambil memandang pohon maple dengan sebuah perasaan sayang.

...

...

"Kau terlihat sibuk. Aku mengganggumu ya?"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar kosong saat ini" Luhan mengangguk sambil melahap salmonnya "Baguslah kalau begitu"

Makan malam mereka terlihat mewah. Memang karena selain tempatnya yang cukup mewah, makanan yang disajikan juga tak kalah enak. Pantas saja seminggu setelah dibuka masih banyak pengunjung yang datang.

"Chanyeol aku-"

"Aku jadi ingat saat Ibumu memasakkanku nasi goreng. Menurutku itu nasi goreng paling enak yang pernah aku makan" Chanyeol membayangkannya sambil tersenyum. Luhan hanya merespon dengan senyuman canggung.

"Oh iya Baek, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

"Orang tua? Eum.. baik! Mereka sehat dan kuat hehe"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak. Kau lucu" Chanyeol menahan tawanya lalu meneguk air yang sudah disediakan "Chanyeol"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

Luhan terlihat menimang-nimang. Terlihat sekali dia belum siap dengan apa yang dia akan katakan. Mengakui identitasnya "Itu.. bagaimana jika aku berubah?"

"Berubah? Maksudnya?"

"Iya.. jika aku berubah seperti memotong rambutku ataupun yang lainnya. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan Luhan yang terkulai di atas meja. Gerakan Chanyeol membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun.

"Mau kau rambut pendek, mau kau pakai baju panjang setiap hari, maupun kau jelek sekalipun aku tidak peduli. Karena Byun Baekhyun yang aku kenal akan selalu terlihat cantik di depanku" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Luhan saat ini merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun. Seharusnya senyuman Chanyeol itu untuk Baekhyun, bukan untuknya.

Ditempat lain, tak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Luhan terlihat Sehun yang tengah gelagapan karena panas dari sosis yang dia makan. Baekhyun hanya menatap Sehun datar "Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Hah hah! Ambilkan acar"

Baekhyun mengambil acar dan melemparkannya ke mulut Sehun. Sehun seketika berubah lega merasakan dinginnya acar yang telah berjasa memadamkan rasa panas di dalam mulutnya.

"Sehun. sebenarnya kau ini umur berapa?"

"Kenapa kau tanya itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran saja. Jangan-jangan kau lebih muda dariku"

"Memang"

Baekhyun terkejut "Apa? Jadi benar yang selama ini aku duga?"

"Iya hehe" Sehun kembali mencomot sosis panasnya. Baekhyun menatap jijik Sehun yang saat ini terlihat menikmati acara makannya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri harus menderita karena uang di dompetnya tinggal hanya untuk naik bis malam ini.

"Byunbaek"

"Hm?"

"Aku lihat kau sangat terkejut melihat Wapimpred kita itu Park Chanyeol. Ada apa? Kau ada hubungan dengannya?"

"Hubungan? Tidak ada! Jangan mengada-ada!"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya "Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat syok"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak! Makan sana sosismu. Dasar!" Baekhyun menusuk bokki yang ada didepannya dan melahapnya rakus. Sehun melirik Baekhyun dengan senyuman miring. Bagi Sehun, saat ini merupakan saat yang telah Sehun harapkan sejak dulu.

Menyukai seorang gadis.

Dan Sehun telah menemukan gadis itu. Dia disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 is up! Judulnya aku balik atau apalah itu. Maklum Inggrisku kacau pas ngasih judul huhu T_T**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah follow, favorite, maupun review! Seneng lihat orang-orang pada suka cerita ini. Tanpa kalian aku hanyalah bumbu cilok dan seonggok kulit pisang wkwk xD**

 **Makasih juga buat Song Joongki dan Jingoo. Dua cogan yang telah menemaniku membuat ff ini. Abang kapan ke Indo? Pengen banget ketemu sama abang berdua hihi. JoongGoo saranghae! *plakk!**

 **Wait for chapter 3 of Here I am and Dream! Fighting! :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW? I THINK YES.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**

 **Dadah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**By : Haruchan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Here I am**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, comedy**

 **Rating : T (mungkin bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun dengan keadaan dan hidup yang menyedihkan. Jika dia berada di dongeng beauty and the beast, dialah beast. Dan saat dimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia rindukan selama ini, dia menyadari bahwa dia layaknya si buruk rupa. Sorry for bad summary. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol. GS (Genderswitch). Ada ChanLu, ada SeBaek. Tapi tetep main pairing is CHANBAEK.**

 **Note : Fanfic ini terinspirasi maupun bisa dibilang remake dari drama "She Was Pretty". Aku membuat ff ini karena memang aku suka dramanya dan ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru meskipun dari sebuah drama. Semoga kalian suka!**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

 **HAPPY READING!**

...

 _"_ _Aku terlihat menyedihkan.. maka dari itu aku sembunyi. Dan aku takut kau tidak akan menyayangiku lagi.."_

...

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Flassback._

 _Bocah itu berjalan dengan kikuk menuju sebuah pekarangan rumah. Sesekali dia membetukan letak kacamata bulatnya dan juga rambutnya yang hitam. Melihat rumah yang begitu besar di depannya membuatnya semakin takut untuk masuk ke dalam pekarangan maupun rumah itu._

 _"_ _Hei!"_

 _Bocah lelaki itu menengok ke segala arah tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dia semakin bingung tatkala panggilan itu semakin lama semakin banyak._

 _"_ _Hei aku diatas sini!"_

 _Bocah itu menoleh ke belakang lalu mendongak. Nampak seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun motif kotak-kotak tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Bocah itu berkedip beberapa kali sampai sang gadis turun dengan gagahnya dari atas pohon "Kau Park Chanyeol kan?"_

 _"_ _A-aku.." Bocah itu tergagap. Jelas sekali kalau dia sedang takut. Gadis didepannya itu hanya tersenyum memaklumi "Tidak apa-apa bocah. Aku tahu kau masih kecil jadi tenang saja"_

 _Gadis itu menggenggam tangan bocah itu. Seketika rasa gugupnya hilang. Ajaib. Begitu pikirannya saat itu._

 _"_ _Aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal" Ucap gadis cantik berkucir itu sambil tersenyum. Mata indahnya membuat bocah itu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa._

 _"_ _I-iya"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Dia tak berhenti tersenyum ketika teman-temannya yang datang menyapanya. Wajahnya yang cantik serta rambutnya yang dikucir kuda membuat teman-teman lelakinya yang berada di belakang paling seketika. Pesona kecantikannya bahkan membuat anak sd yang rata-rata masih polos berubah terpesona._

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun sangat cantik"_

 _"_ _Iya. Seperti bidadari!"_

 _"_ _Bukan bukan! Seperti peri"_

 _"_ _Hei! Apa bedanya bidadari dan peri?"_

 _"_ _Ya beda lah!"_

 _Baekhyun menahan tawa saat mendengar teman-temannya memujinya. Bukannya sombong, tapi dia memang tak habis pikir. Dia hanya manusia, dan bidadari pasti lebih cantik daripada dirinya._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai pelampiasan pikirannya. Dengan santai dia membuka buku yang ada di depannya. Gambar-gambar yang lucu di dalam ceritanya membuat Baekhyun sesaat tertawa. Nampaknya dia sedang membaca dongeng. Cerita kesukaannya._

 _Kring!_

 _Semua murid masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun menutup bukunya lalu menggantinya dengan buku pelajarannya._

 _Tak lama seorang wanita datang bersama seorang bocah lelaki di belakangnya. Baekhyun yang awalnya penuh selidik berubah terkejut melihat bocah yang ada di belakang gurunya._

 _"_ _Selamat pagi!"_

 _"_ _Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini Ibu akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Semoga kalian bisa berteman dengan baik. Chanyeol" Panggil wanita itu, mempersilahkan Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri._

 _"_ _Halo semuanya. Aku Park Chanyeol. Umurku sebelas tahun dan terima kasih" Ucapnya lalu membungkuk sopan._

 _"_ _Tunggu!" Protes Baekhyun lalu berdiri "Jadi kau bukan bocah? Kau sudah kelas lima?"_

 _"_ _Hahaha! Bocah!" Seru seseorang dari belakang. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memainkan jari-jarinya._

 _"_ _Hei jangan ganggu dia!"_

 _"_ _Memangnya kenapa? Hahaha!"_

 _"_ _Anak-anak diam!" wanita itu membuat semua murid diam membisu. Dengan tatapan menginstrupsi dia melirik murid-muridnya hingga dipastikan semuanya diam "Jangan saling mengejek. Ingat itu. Chanyeol, berteman yang baik. Jangan malu, mereka juga sepertimu. Masih kecil"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk "Nah sekarang duduklah di manapun kau mau"_

 _Chanyeol kembali mengangguk lalu berjalan kikuk menuju sebuah bangku di belakang Baekhyun. Sejak awal tahun pelajaran bangku itu memang kosong, jadi Chanyeol bisa sedikit bernafas lega._

 _Chanyeol duduk disana. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun berbalik ke belakang dengan senyuman yang masih sama seperti kemarin "Hai!"_

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung "Maaf ya, aku sudah memanggilmu bocah. Aku kira kau memang masih kecil, ternyata kau sama sepertiku" Baekhyun cengir. Melihat itu Chanyeol mulai bisa tersenyum tulus terhadap anak-anak seusianya._

 _Dan Baekhyun yang pertama._

 _Baekhyun berbalik kembali fokus kepada guru yang sedang mengajar. Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil. Mengetahui ada seorang gadis yang menyapanya sungguh membuat Chanyeol bahagia._

 _Flassback end_

Chanyeol tersenyum getir mengingat masa dimana dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Pertemuan itu sangatlah berarti bagi Chanyeol. Meskipun hanya sesaat, meskipun tidak sampai setahun pun itu tetap berarti. Karena bukan seberapa lama Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun.

Tapi seberapa besar kasih sayang dan cinta yang Baekhyun berikan kepadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Melihat email dari 'Baekhyunnya' membuat moodnya kembali normal. Bisa dilihat foto seorang gadis di tengah jalan, dengan latar jam Big Ben yang terpampang jelas bersama posenya yang manis.

Chanyeol mengusap layar komputer flatnya dengan gemas. Melihat 'Baekhyunnya' yang ceria membuat hatinya juga ceria.

...

...

"Baekhyun, apa kau bisa merapikan tulisan di file ini?" Daesung menunjuk ikon microsoft word yang terpampang jelas di layar komputer Baekhyun.

"Yang ini?"

"Iya, yang ini juga file yang disampingnya. Aku minta tolong ya, aku ada seminar dadakan" Daesung mengerenyit. Nampaknya dia sedang malas untuk datang tapi karena paksaan Chanyeol dia mau tidak mau harus berangkat.

"Hm. Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada layar komputer. Daesung tersenyum lalu pergi sambil menggaruk punggunggnya dengan penggaruk.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Dia pikir bekerja disini akan selalu terasa menyenangkan. Tapi semua yang dia pikirkan salah. Pekerjaan adalah bagian dari hidup, dan kita hidup dari bekerja. Ada kala di mana Baekhyun merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo selalu menyuruhnya ataupun tugas editing yang menumpuk, tapi semua itu tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia sekaligus pedih yang Baekhyun rasakan tak kala melihat Chanyeol yang seliweran di hadapannya hampir setiap hari.

"Byun Baekhyun.. kali ini kau harus bekerja keras" bisiknya sendiri lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Daesung. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan akan menerima apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Meskipun hati dan jiwa yang Baekhyun harus taruhkan.

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun memulai pekerjaannya terdengar bunyi ketukan sepatu yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi karyawan di sana. Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dengan gestur dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Baekhyun yang merasakannya sejenak melirik, menatap malu-malu punggung tegap Chanyeol yang begitu ia rindukan. Sebersit senyum terukir di bibir Baekhyun tak kala Chanyeol telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun yang sejak awal penasaran dengan Baekhyun memutar sedikit kursi yang ia duduki dan menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum membuat hatinya sedikit nyeri. Tapi rasa itu tertutup oleh senyuman nakal yang Sehun lontarkan begitu saja. Entah mengapa Sehun selalu melontarkan kata-kata lucu dan senyuman nakal kepada Baekhyun. Dan setelah mengetahui lebih awal rasa yang ada di dalam hatinya dia pun juga sudah membulatkan tekad.

Bahwa dia akan berusaha dengan perlahan.

...

...

"Hari yang melelahkan" Baekhyun keluar dari gedung dan merentangkan tangannya ke atas, meregangkan seluruh otot-ototnya yang mulai sakit karena terus bekerja. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega sembari memandang jalanan yang tak jauh di depannya. Kendaraan yang menunggu sesamanya berjalan, lampu sorot yang menyilaukan, lampu jalanan yang menerangi di bawahnya, dan tak lupa skylite yang terbentuk dari deretan gedung yang jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Pemandangan kota yang indah.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju halte bis. Selama itu juga Baekhyun berpikir. Berpikir? Berpikir apa? Hanya kosong. Bagaikan di saat melihat sebuah pemandangan dan hanya itu saja. Melihat pemandangan tanpa rasa apapun di dalam hati. Seperti itulah Baekhyun saat ini.

Rambut keritingnya sedikit berkibar diterpa angin malam. Pipinya yang kemerahan berubah menjadi lebih merah lagi tak kala angin juga menyapu wajahnya. Tak terasa dia sampai di halte bis. Baekhyun duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke samping. Sama seperti saat dia berjalan ke halte, kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Seketika itu juga bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang dingin menghampiri otaknya. Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengumpat saat wajah Chanyeol terus membayanginya. Tapi dia masih sadar kalau mengumpat itu salah, maka dari itu dia hanya diam mehanan hasrat melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Tak lama bis akhirnya datang. Baekhyun segera masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada. Bis sedikit bergoyang menandakan bahwa bis sudah berjalan. Baekhyun bersandar kembali di kursi sambil memandang jalanan luar. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghampiri otaknya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur, menunggu sampai bis berhenti di pemberhentian Baekhyun.

Tak jauh dari Baekhyun duduk nampak Sehun tengah tersenyum sembari memandangi kelapa Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas. Sehun sedikit terkikik melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka, jika dilihat mulut Baekhyun terlihat seperti danau. Sehun masih sama dengan perasaannya, melihat Baekhyun seperti ada yang baru di dalam dirinya. Sehun yakin dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun jika dia percaya diri dengan caranya sendiri.

Ya.. caranya sendiri. Dan Sehun sudah melakukannya sejak awal.

Keesokan paginya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Karyawan tim editing Korean's Best sibuk bukan main, sibuknya malah bisa melebihi pedagang di pasar ikan. Tidak terkecuali dengan Chanyeol, di ruang kerjanya itulah dia menghabiskan waktu dengan kerja dan kerja. Di tempatnya dulu bekerja, Chanyeol biasa disebut workaholic. Maklum karena dia rajin sekali bekerja layaknya pelajar yang tengah menyiapkan ujiannya. Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan sebutan itu karena hal itu tidak mempengaruhi kinerja dan hasratnya untuk bekerja.

Siang berganti malam. Semua karyawan sudah kembali ke singgasananya masing-masing termasuk Sehun yang notabenya seorang reporter. Chanyeol juga sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanya memberekan berkas-berkasnya lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sejenak setelak keluar pandangannya langsung tertuju kepada gadis kriting yang tengah sibuk mengetik. Chanyeol menatapnya datar diselingi dengan nafas yang monoton. Merasa ada seseorang di sekitarnya Baekhyun pun menoleh dan mendapati hal yang sama.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat "anda sudah mau pulang?"

"Hm" singkat. Baekhyun memaklumi itu lalu tersenyum "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan"

Chanyeol mengerenyit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, hati-hati katanya? Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol itu siapa dia? Kenapa Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol sekali lagi menatap Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan tatapan serius dan Baekhyun kembali merasakan jika Chanyeol masih ada di sana. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Loh, Wapimpred belum pulang?"

"Kau.."

Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol. Ada apa? Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat marah? Apa dia salah bicara?

"Apa saya salah bicara?"

"Kau.."

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya. Seketika di mata Chanyeol seperti ada kilat yang lewat begitu saja. Baekhyun mulai gelisah.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau membuatku gelisah?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun cukup terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol "Maksud anda? Saya tidak mengerti"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kesal. Terlihat sekali sekarang dia tengah marah kepada Baekhyun "Kau itu jelek, menyebalkan, membuatku muak, dan kau tahu? Nama Byun Baekhyun terlalu indah untuk seseorang sepertimu!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Rasanya seperti dilempar bola rakbi dari kejauhan. Baekhyun ingin sekali marah, ingin. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bersalah di sini, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah Byun Baekhyunnya. Byun Baekhyun teman masa kecilnya.

"Memang benar" Baekhyun akhirnya berucap setelah sekian lama diam. Baekhyun kembali berdiri dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Jika dilihat dia seperti ingin meninju Chanyeol dengan keras dan berteriak bahwa dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Saya jelek, saya menyebalkan, saya membuat anda muak dan nama Byun Baekhyun terlalu indah untuk saya semua itu benar! Tapi yang perlu anda tahu.." Baekhyun sudah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Chanyeol. Dan saat itulah semuanya berubah, Baekhyun membuat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol semakin renggang tanpa sepengetahuan pria tampan itu.

"Itu semua saya terima, semuanya. Dan saya yakin anda pasti akan menyesal nantinya. Lihat saja nanti" Baekhyun langsung meraih tas lusuhnya dengan geram dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sana bergelut sendiri dengan pikirannya, dan tak lupa juga perasaannya.

"Kenapa dia selalu menggangguku?"

...

...

Luhan berjalan sempoyongan seperti anak bebek. Luhan baru saja pulang dari acara minum-minum perusahaannya. Dia diajak oleh bosnya untuk merayakan kesuksesan pemotretan yang dia jalani bersama model yang lain. Luhan yang berjalan dengan mata tertutup terlihat pasrah apakah dia akan menabrak pohon ataupun menabrak tiang listrik.

Bruk!

Sudah dia duga, tapi tidak seperti ekspetasinya. Bukan dingin yang dia rasakan, justu hangat dan samar-samar bau parfum yang dia rasakan. Luhan mengerejapkan mata lalu mendongak. Mendapati bukan pohon yang dia tabrak seketika membuat Luhan membulatkan mata. Bukannya dedaunan yang dia lihat, malah wajah tampan nan berkharisma yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Tampan?"

"Heh?"

Kedua insan itu saling memandang dengan isi pikiran yang sama sekali beda. Luhan yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan segera menjauh dari pria di depannya layaknya seseorang yang habis melihat tikus.

"Ma-maaf"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Senyuman nakal muncul dari bibirnya. Sepertinya Sehun menemukan mangsa yang lain selain Baekhyun, yang tentu saja tak kalah cantik. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin menyelingkuhi perasaannya sendiri. Yang di maksud mangsa ya.. kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana seorang pria. Sehun seperti ingin mengerjai gadis mabuk yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hei" panggil Sehun dengan suaranya yang khas.

Luhan yang terlihat seperti orang mengantuk akibat mabuk berusaha membuka matanya "Hm?"

"Kau mau makan ramyeon? Aku dengar ramyeon bisa membuat mabukmu hilang"

Luhan berhenti mengucek matanya. Mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar seperti mantra yang menggodanya membuat hatinya seperti tertarik kepada pria albino yang ada di depannya ini. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengangguk meng-iyakan ajakan Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian suara seruput terdengar di antara mereka. Luhan dengan semangat melahap ramen begitupun juga Sehun yang tak kalah semangat dari Luhan. Mereka seperti tengah mengikuti lomba makan ramyeon tingkat desa.

Suara mangkuk sterofoam dengan sumpit terdengar, menandakan jika salah satu dari mereka sudah selesai. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil melihat Sehun yang masih setia menenguk kuah ramyeonnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih?"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan suara tegukan yang masih terdengar "Biarkan aku menikmati makan malamku"

Luhan mendegus sebal. Setelah kesadarannya mulai kembali malah dia di ajak pria yang tidak dia kenal untuk makan ramyeon. Masih mending pria di depannya ini tampan, pikirnya. Bahkan Luhan sempat berpikir jika pria di depannya ini lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol. Oh! Bagaimana Luhan bisa menghindari nikmat dari Tuhan untuknya ini? Bertemu dan berhubungan dengan pria tampan.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau bayar.. apa?!" Luhan terkejut, membuat Sehun menatapnya serius "ada apa?"

"Kenapa aku makan ini?" Tunjuknya pada sterofoam yang telah kosong itu "Kenapa kau mengajakku makan? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahku? Kenapa?"

"Hei hei. Aku kan hanya mengajakmu dan kau mau. Kau juga makan semuanya. Aku pikir kau memang suka ramyeon"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak berpikir bahwa wanita cantik sepertiku ini makan ramyeon atau tidak?"

"Karena kau cantik itulah aku mengajakmu"

Luhan skakmat. Sehun tersenyum melihat ekpresi Luhan yang sangat imut "Kenapa diam?"

"Tidak. Hanya kurang air saja" Luhan meraih air mineral botol di depannya. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah meneguk air cukup intens. Luhan yang merasa di tatap langsung membanting botol yang dia pegang. Sekali lagi Sehun di buat terkejut dengan wanita di depannya itu.

"Kau cabul ya?!"

"Cabul? Apanya yang cabul? Aku sedang memperhatikan air yang kau minum?"

"Memangnya ada apa kau menatap sebotol air huh?"

"Terserahku dong! Memangnya masalah buatmu?"

"Tapi aku terganggu!"

"Kalau begitu maaf. Aku kan tidak tau apa-apa darimu"

Luhan kembali terdiam. Tak lama Luhan mulai berbicara "Jika kau tidak tau apa apa dariku.. kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Sudah aku bilang. Kau cantik"

Luhan tidak bisa berkutik. Tatapan Sehun yang berkharisma dan wajahnya yang sangat presisi membuat Luhan seperti masuk ke dalam jebakan rusa. Sedikit mengambil langkah ataupun kata-kata langsung masuk ke dalam perangkap.

Sehun yang melihat perubahan dari Luhan menunjukkan seringainya. Sehun saat ini sedang jenuh dengan pekerjaan dan hatinya. Antara menyukai Baekhyun dan mencari jati dirinya yang bagaikan sudah hilang di telan topan, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya. Mata rusa milik wanita di depannya itu secara tidak sadar sudah membuatnya terpesona, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Jika kau marah karena aku yang tidak mengenalmu telah lancang mengajakmu.." Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya. Terlihat sekali kalau Luhan menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu? Hanya nama saja. Agar aku tidak merasa bersalah saat mengajakmu lagi"

Oh tidak. Bahkan suara Sehun membuat Luhan semakin terjebak. Luhan yang baru saja membuka mulut di buat tersentak saat Sehun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jika kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-"

"Luhan!"

Sehun mengedipkan mata "Hm?"

"Xi Luhan. Kau tidak tahu aku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau model majalah 'Oh My!' kan? Aku tahu karena aku pernah wawancara di sana"

Luhan kembali mendengus. Akhirnya dia ikut beranjak, sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai muak dengan pria tampan itu.

"Aku Sehun. Reporter Korean's Best"

Korean's Best? Bukannya itu tempat Chanyeol bekerja?, Luhan kembali menerka. Sehun terus tersenyum dengan tangan terjulur, meminta salam dari Luhan. Luhan melirik tangan Sehun sejenak. Tangan Luhan mulai bergerak dan akhirnya tangan kekar itu dia genggam cukup erat.

Entah apa yang membuat diri Luhan seperti berdesir hebat tapi yang jelas Luhan menikmatinya. Sehun membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan juga menyenangkan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan sedikit tersentak tak kala Sehun memanggilnya. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan genggamannya dan mengalihkan pandangan kesal. Sehun terkikik melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat imut menurutnya.

"Oke! Aku pergi dan sampai jumpa lagi!" Sehun mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat. Dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan juga Luhan yag tengah termenung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Sejenak setelah kepergian Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit merindukannya. Apa? Merindukan? Bukannya dia baru bertemu dengan Sehun kurang dari satu jam yang lalu? Luhan mungkin sudah gila memacari bermacam-macam pria selama ini, terutama Chanyeol yang baginya hanya sebatas teman. Tapi Sehun tidak. Dia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari dari seorang pria. Ya.. Oh Sehun orangnya..

"Oh Sehun.. sepertinya aku tertarik padamu.." Luhan mengataknnya dengan suara pelan. Matanya yang menyipit memandang trotoar di depannya seakan menandakan bahwa dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sehun begitu saja, Luhan tidak bisa lepas dari wajah dan candaan Sehun. Meskipun dia baru bertemu dan mendengar suara Sehun.

"Sehun.." Sekali lagi Luhan mengumamkan nama Sehun. Sangking terpesonanya dengan Sehun Luhan baru menyadari jika Sehun tidak membayar ramyeon dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Luhan mengerut sebal, bersiap-siap untuk teriak "Oh Sehun!"

...

...

Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di kejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu. Dengan sigap dia berlari ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek!

"Aku pulang!" seru Luhan sambil mengangkat kantong plastik berisi buah-buahan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan juga buah itu berbinar "Kenapa kau terlambat pulang? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi"

Luhan terkikik mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun "Aku ada acara dengan perusahaan. Aku ingat kalau stok buah di kulkas habis, makanya aku beli ini" Baekhyun menerima kantong plastik dengan hati-hati. Di saat itu juga Baekhyun mencium bau yang tak asing dari Luhan.

"Lulu, kau habis makan ramyeon?"

Luhan membulatkan mata sambil mengedip lucu "Hah? Ah itu aku.." Luhan menggaruk tengguknya malu-malu. Baekhyun memayunkan bibir menandakan bahwa dia sebal "Kenapa aku tidak di ajak? Aku kan juga mau makan ramyeon"

Aku juga tidak tahu. Temanku tiba-tiba mengajakku makan ramyeon begitu saja"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan menyelidik "Sumpah Baek, aku tidak bohong"

"Benar?"

"Aku sudah sumpah loh"

Tatapan Baekhyun melembut "Hah.. aku percaya. Ya sudah, sana mandi lalu tidur" Baekhyun berlalu dengan kantong berisi buah di tangannya. Luhan menaruh sepatunya di rak dengan anggung lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di tengah langkahnya dia melihat laptop mereka yang menyala. Melihat itu Luhan menghampiri meja makan untuk sekedar tahu apa yang Baekhyun kerjakan saat ini.

Luhan membulatka mata tak kala melihat foto masa kecil Chanyeol yang saat ini terpampang jelas di layar laptop. Sungguh, apa Baekhyun sebegitu menyukai Chanyeol? Selama bertahun-tahun dia hidup baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Hah dasar..

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai meletakkan buah langsung gelagapan melihat Luhan yang tengah mengutak atik laptop mereka. Dengan cepat dia menghalangi layar laptop dengan tangannya "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan dilihat!"

"Ei~ biarkan aku lihat pria pujaan hatimu itu"

"Tidak! Dia jelek! Bukan tipemu!"

"Bukan memang. Tapi aku ini sahabatmu, sahabat yang lebih dari saudara. Dan kau tahu siapa saja yang sudah aku pacari, dan sekarang biarkan aku melihat foto Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Jangan Lu~"

"Ayolah. Apa kau tadi mendengar suara tertawaku? Tidak kan. Ya sudah aku lihat"

Baekhyun menyerah. Dia menyingkirkan tangannya dengan terpaksa. Luhan kembali menelaah foto-foto masa kecil Chanyeol. Semakin ke dalam Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya melihat beberapa foto Baekhyun yang waktu itu masih sekolah dasar. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun mempunyai foto bersama Chanyeol, yang tentu saja podtur tubuhnya sangat berbeda antara dulu dan sekarang.

"Ini kau? Cantik juga"

"Aku dulu memang cantik. Mungkin karena pubertas makanya aku jadi seperti ini. Memangnya kau tidak tahu aku cantik? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku kan waktu itu masih kecil, jadi belum bisa menilai wajah seseorang secara rinci. Tapi untuk Chanyeol aku sudah mengecapnya seperti anak kecil. Tapi besarnya.. wah Byun Baekhyun, kau sangat beruntung"

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan rambutnya sendiri terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan "Tidak. Kau yang beruntung, Chanyeol sangat menyayangimu"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Chanyeol menyayangiku?"

"Cara bicaranya, dan juga gesturnya saat bersamamu. Dia menyayangimu"

"Tapi sayang sekali semua itu kosong Baek"

"Eh?"

"Kau kan tahu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol. Dan aku merasa bahwa yang dilakukan Chanyeol itu sia-sia" Pernyataan Luhan semakin membuat Baekhyun tidak percaya "Jadi.. selama ini kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Hm. Jadi kau mengira aku menyukainya begitu? Kau lucu sekali baek" Luhan tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya termenung memikirkan tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya tahu jika Luhan tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat senang, jelas sekali. Tapi ada sebersit rasa takut di hati Baekhyun. dia takut Chanyeol tidak menyukainya lagi saat dia tahu siapa sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Luhan yang sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat foto-foto Chanyeol maupun dirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, dia senang melihat Luhan tertawa bahagia.

Ya.. Baekhyun senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC /?/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini apa? Cerita lah. Hehe**

 **Bagaimana? Apa masih ada yang pingin lanjut? Buat Dream yang penasaran sabar ya. Diriku baru selesai dengan UKK yang cukup "wah" hehe xD *maklum masih anak SMA huhu**

 **Yah. Doakan semuanya yang terbaik ya. Amin! :)**

 **Thank you for review, follow and favorite! Sayang kalian! *peluk Baekki eh/?/**

 **Dadah!**


End file.
